Broken Pairing-New Nation
by Marrissa Lacrymosa
Summary: Germany and Italy fight and break up. Spain and Romano fight and break up. Spain and Italy both have alcohol in their system. Something very bad and something very good happens. Italy gets pregnant? But how? He's a man! He's also a nation! How will the two pairings settle themselves and what happens to the new life inside Italy that isn't Germany's?
1. Change of Partners

**Me: Hey guys! I'm here for another story that I came up with in my sleep. It's where I get most of my stories so prepare. This is not the weirdest thing I've dreamt of, but that's another story! Good Greece I have too many plot bunnies in my head. Anyone care to borrow some? Do not be offended that this shatter's one of the two most set-in-stone pairings ever! Just enjoy the plot. This will introduce my OC, Venezuela! There is another story on her if you care to look. Here is a history lesson as to why she has these two nations as her parents. Venezuela is a country in the northern part of South America. Founded in 1522, by the Spanish conquistadors. The name is derived from the city of Venice, Italy. (The city is in the northern part of Italy.) Does this explain who her parents are? So the disclaimer will be done by Nihon! (Japan in Japanese)**

**Japan: Marrissa does not own Hetaria or the characters used. Onry the prot.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Germany was doing work in the living room of his house while Italy was in the kitchen cooking, you guessed it, pasta.

"Ve~Doitsu I'm almost done. You should be getting washed up for dinner. I made delicious pasta!", Italy called out to his lover using his pet name. However, Germany kept doing his paperwork. Italy skipped over to Germany calling him again.

"Doitsu come on, dinner is ready!"

Germany still didn't respond. He had a lot of work to do from his boss and was on a short fuse as it is. Italy poked Germany in the shoulder twice.

"Doitsu, come on. Andiamo! (Lets go!) It's time to eat!"

Germany still didn't respond. So Italy poked his shoulder a few more times. He kept poking until he finally got a response...

"Italy you dumcoff! I need to finish ze work I have to do und you are not making it any easier!", Germany yelled at Italy with a thick accent.

"B-but Doitsu I just wanted you to come and eat dinner with me.", Italy whimpered. It was not a common occurrence for Germany to yell at Italy.

"I don't vant to eat dinner vith you! It has been pasta, pasta, pasta for three day's straight und I am sick of it!"

Italy began to cry a bit. "Doitsu how can you not love pasta. I mean I love pasta almost as much as I love you!"

"Zat is another thing. You are way too affectionate. Even at meeting I can't get you off me." All that Germany has kept inside just exploded out of him. "You never train as much as I know you can, you only run vhen you are in retreat, und verdamnit you cry vhen a cat licks your face!"

Italy couldn't help but cry more. He needed to say something.

"I'm not that bad! At least I smile, I can play, and I only try to cuddle with you during meetings is because I'm not afraid to show any emotion. Try to have some sympathy; a cat's tounge is very rough! I feel like you don't want to love me!"

This had been the couple's first fight. They didn't know when to stop or how to make up. So they just kept going. Both wanted to win.

"I never vanted to love you in ze first place. You vere just a captured fugitive who could never leave."

Italy gasped and ran out Germany's house. It was dark and scary to him, but he just had to keep running...until he ran into someone.

**~At the same time in Spain's house~**

Spain was taking the pizza out of the oven as a very irate Italian burst through the front door.

"¡Lovino, mí amore! (Lovino, my Love!) Welcome back! Dinner is almost lista (done).", Spain called to his sour boyfriend.

"Alright, you stupid tomato bastard what's for tonight.", Romano grunted.

Spain whimpered softly at Romano's remark, but kept calm as he headed to the table where his love was. "Well, I made Pizza!" Spain played with Romano's hair.

"Don't touch me bastard!"

"Pero te amo. (But I love you.) I just want to show you that."

"You don't need to do that! I know you do. You tell me and 'show' me every day!"

"I can't help it." Spain put one arm around Romano's waist while the other played with Romano's curl. When Spain's finger traced over Romano's curl, he snapped...

Spain received a bitch slap from Romano.

"You stupid tomato bastard! I hate it when you touch my curl unless we're in bed! I've told you already about a million times."

"I just wanted you to get you ready for bed." A small smirk followed.

"What if I didn't want to get into bed tonight?"

"You always want to go to bed."

**(BTW: If anyone doesn't understand what they mean. "Go to bed." means *clears throat* sleep _with_ each other...)**

"Not tonight, because you've annoyed me yet again!"

Spain didn't want to give up. He was going to get a certain Italian into bed tonight. No matter what. He was especially horny tonight and he wanted an Italian in bed. He walked up to Romano - who might as well have smoke coming out of his ears, but that just turned Spain on more - hugged him tight with one hand going down to Romano's vital regions and the other going up to pull the curl.

If Romano wasn't as red as a tomato, he was when Spain took the curl into his mouth and started licking it.

Romano then smacked Spain...again...

"YOU FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD! THAT'S IT WE'RE OVER! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME AND ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS HAVE SEX!"

"All you want is sex too!"

"AT LEAST I WAIT UNTIL WE'RE ALONE! I'M LEAVING AND I WONT COME BACK!", Romano screamed followed by a stomp of his foot and ran out of Spain's house.

It didn't take long for Spain to register what happened. He then collapsed on the floor and began to sob big tears and Spanish curses. After a while Spain realized that he needed a drink. He needed to go to a bar, and he knew that best bar. It was his friend's, Prussia, bar. He then drove to Prussia's bar which was called The Gilbird Special. When he got there he found his two best friends drinking and laughing.

"Bonjour mon ami!"

"Gutentag mein freund!"

"Hola." Spain said sullenly.

"What's wrong Antonio?" France asked.

"Lovino broke up with me!" Spain cried.

"About time." Prussia said and he received a smack in return from France.

"Gilbert! Our friend is clearly upset! Show some form of caring!", France scolded. He handed Spain some wine. "Here. You cannot deal with this sober."

Spain gladly took the wine and gulped the whole glass without stopping. "I need something stronger."

Prussia put an arm around Spain's shoulder, "I have just the thing! Here is the best drink ever for getting drunk on the spot!" Prussia handed Spain a glass of beer and Spain hesitantly took it.

"It's strong...kind of bitter...I like it." Spain drank the whole thing in two gulps.

"That's my boy!" Gilbert patted Spain's shoulder a little too hard.

At this point, Spain was borderline drunk.

"Hit...me...AGAIN!" Spain said.

"Alright-y!" Gilbert cheered, "Another one my good bartender!" He called to the bartender. The bartender got two more glasses of beer. Spain and Prussia happily drank it while France drank had wine and a pretty red-head on his lap.

Spain was drunk. He could talk and move around but we all know that he wouldn't remember anything tomorrow.

Gilbert showed Antonio the way home, but he was also kind of drunk so instead of taking a left where he should, he took a right. He decided to skip the way "home". That's when he ran into a certain Italian.

'Ve~sorry! I was just running!" Italy said as they both hit the ground from Italy's speed.

"No, lo siento! (I'm sorry!)" He said in his native language.

"Spain? Is that you?" Italy asked. His voice still shaking from crying.

"Feliciano? Sí it's me, Antonio." Spain said, being knocked _slightly_ more sober from the fall. "Italy are you ok? You seem...sad."

"Doitsu hates me!" He broke out crying again.

"Aw it's ok. Come back with me to my place. I have pizza." Spain said to Italy. He was going to get an Italian into bed weather it was the north or the south one.

They both got home - with Italy being the one leading - and Italy happily at pizza and told Spain all about the fight. Italy also had about three glasses of wine.

Italy was then cuddling with Spain on the couch when Italy asked, "Where is Romano? He's been living with you right?"

Spain sighed, "He and I broke up..." a tear fell from Antonio's dazzling green eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry Antonio." Italy kissed Spain's cheek. It was his usual custom to be affectionate **(yay affection)**. Spain smiled and kissed Italy's forehead. Mainly the alcohol and the heartbreak, Spain kissed Italy's lips with as much Hispanic passion as possible. He was going to get an Italian into bed tonight. Italy kissed back. Germany never kissed him like that and he liked it. Romano barley ever kissed Spain at all and he could get used to the north side of Italy, however he wanted to see the south part of the north side. Spain put both his hands to cup Italy's face and one hand went up to the curl and lightly stroked it. That earned a moan of pleasure from Italy and that was enough to turn the Spaniard on.

"Italy?"

"mmm Spain?"

"Lets take this to my room. I had it set up for me and Romano, but maybe we can-"

"Yes!"

"You seem...eager?"

"I want to. Germany and I only did it about twice and he's not very good. I bet you'd be good."

Without a word, Spain took Italy to his room bridle-style and they both had a change of partners for the night...

* * *

**Me: I wish I could, but I don't know if I'd write good enough lemon. I like how I wrote before the Spamano breakup that Spain wanted to get and Italian into bed. I didn't say Romano specifically! Alright the next chapter should be out soon. I'm not ready to write lemon yet so there is my reason. Alright people's goodnight!**


	2. A Broken Fixing

**Me: Why do I keep posting and going straight into writing a new chapter for one of my other stories? Who knows? Most of you don't care. I'll just need a disclaimer and then everything will be good. Um...lets see...*gasp* Canada!**

**Canada: You notice me, and you don't confuse me for my brother?**

**Me: Of course, I'm special. Now would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Canada: Sure. *clears throat* Marrissa doesn't own Hetalia; just what happens in the following plot.**

**Audience: *cannot hear the disclaimer***

**Random Audience Member: EXCUSE ME, BUT I CAN'T HEAR A DISCLAIMER.**

**Me: Oh dear. Audience I had Canada do the disclaimer.**

**Canada: *sad face***

**Me: Don't be sad. How about I make us pancakes? **

**Canada: Cool.**

**Me: LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

Italy woke up with the sun shining in his face. He looked over to the other side of the bed and realized this was not his usual bed! He looked over to the other side of him and gasped at the sight of a certain Spaniard next to him!

"VE~WHAT IS GOING ON?" Italy cried as a few tears of worry broke through his eyes. That woke up Spain and he was startled at the sudden noise, but calmed down as he saw his lover in bed with him.

"Sh, Feli. Calm down. Do you remember what happened last night?"

Italy tried as had as he could to remember what happened last night. He started to cry tears of sadness. Spain didn't like seeing Italy cry, so he wrapped his arms around him to show comfort. That's when Italy noticed that both of them are naked!

"Ve~did we...?" Italy hesitantly asked.

"Oh, sí."

Italy then let out a string of worried Italian curses as he tried to get up, but was stopped at a bright pain in his rear. He crumpled to the ground as he cried remembering the events of the past evening.

_'How could Doitsu and I break up? How could I have had sex with Spain? Won't Lovino be mad? And where is he?' _That and many other thoughts ran through his head, so he didn't notice Spain get up to make some breakfast. After a few minutes, Spain came back and brought two omelets with juice.

"Italia are you ok?" Spain asked worriedly.

"I hurt..." Was the only response Italy could muster.

"Do you want me to help you back up into bed?"

Italy nodded and Spain carefully lifted him up to his former spot on the queen-sized bed.

"I don't just hurt down there." Italy said.

"Really? I don't think we did it tha-" Spain replied but was interrupted.

"I'm so sad."

"Oh...I'm sad too."

That's when it all came together in the Italian's head.

"Romano, is he gone?"

"Sí. He and I broke up last night. I'm guessing you and Ludwig broke up too?"

Italy nodded as more tears fell down his face. Spain wrapped an arm around the Italian and rubbed his shoulder. The two were about as broken as a person -or nation- can emotionally become. Spain and Italy silently ate their breakfasts without a word. It wasn't until late in the morning when Spain broke the silence.

"Feliciano?"

"Ve?"

"Last night. Did it mean anything or was it just the heartbreak and the drinks?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to go back to him?" Spain asked.

"Do you want to go back to him?" Italy asked.

"Yes...no. I love him, but I know he'll hurt me again. What about you?"

"He's been there of me, but we never see eye to eye on anything."

Spain and Italy were looking each other dead in the eyes. On the same spot of the same couch where last nights events unfolded. A few tears streamed down Spain's face as well as Italy's. Were their "true loves" gone for good? Would they come back? Italy hugged Spain tightly and dug his face into the Spaniard's chest. Spain hugged back and rubbed the Italian's back.

"Antonio?"

"Sí?"

"You and I see eye to eye?"

"For the most part."

"And I won't hurt you."

"And?"

"Will you love me like Ludwig didn't?"

Spain was taken back by this answer. Did Feliciano really ask that? Was he serious?

On instinct, Spain replied, "Sí, but only if you love me like Lovino didn't." and stopped the speaking then and there with a sweet and soft kiss. It was different from the one last night. It was more of a romance-filled kiss than a lust-filled one. Weather it was a good idea to be together or not, they need each other and this brought them together. No one knows of it was fate, destiny, or some odd coincidence, but it took away the holes in their hearts.

* * *

**Me: Sorry this is short, but I have to either stop this right here or add way too much plot for just one chapter. It's better this way and it'll help with my spacing. Please tell me how this is going. I am ok with constructive criticism and smile every time I get an email** **that says, "New Review." Thank you so much and please give me input.**


	3. There is a poll up

**So I'm a little torn about this. Do you guys want lemon, smut, becoming one, da?, or whatever you'd call it to be on this next chapter. I've put up a poll and I hope you guys vote. I just can't decide on whether or not Spain and Italy should have fully-written smut or implied smut. It's up to you, and answer honestly.**


	4. Fake bliss with a bitter aftertaste

**Me: Mwahaha... I tricked my iPod into thinking it's a computer! This is what happens when I finish my Spanish quiz with about 45 minutes to spare. Oh well. I figured since I'm telling you what's going on in Italy and Spain's lives, I'll show you what's going on with Romano and Germany! Also, my hair dried extremely fluffy after I washed it, so this chapter will be SUPAH FLUFFEH! So...the disclaimer will be done by England!**

**England: no**

**Me: *adorable pout that is heartbreaking***

**England: Fine...*sigh* Marrissa doesn't own Hetalia. Happy? **

**Me: Extremely! Now let the story *dramatic pause* BEGIN!**

* * *

Germany woke up the next morning early and began to make himself some eggs and sausages. He thought the house was a bit quiet. That's when he remembered that Italy was gone. He sighed and just shrugged it off and got ready to train. It had been a while since the German had time to train himself and not attempt to train Italy. By half an hour after noon he got hungry and went into the house, slightly startled when the smell of pasta didn't roam over the house. He, again, shrugged it off and proceeded to make some wurst. Afterwords, he kept on training. After a nice shower he was about to go to bed when he remembered he could read and watch his porn without having to hide it from the Italian. After reading one of the magazines and watching one of his movies he fell asleep. When he woke up he noticed his eyes were slightly puffy and his face was wet.

"Allergies." He muttered and made breakfast.

Romano woke up in his home with the sun on his face, smiling at the fact that he could finally walk in the mornings again. He decided to make his own food. It was nice to not wake up to bone-crushing hugs. His day consisted of mainly relaxing and enjoying the single life.

The next day at Spain's house...

Italy and Spain woke up smiling in each other's arms.

"Buongiorno Spagna." ('Good Morning Spain' in Italian.) Italy said as he snuggled closer to his lover. Though, the two weren't really sure.

"Buenos días Italia." ('Good Morning Italy' in Spanish') Spain said as he placed a few kisses on Italy's forehead and nose.

"Our languages or so similar." Italy giggled.

"Well they do come from the Romantic family of languages." Spain sensually whispered in his ear. **(No lie. Look it up.) **Italy then kisses Spain right on the lips. Spain kissed back and rolled over to where he was on top of Italy.

* * *

**Me: After thinking, I decided that most of you want lemon, but if I do put lemon in here than you'd get in trouble for reading this at school. The best think I could think of was I'd put the lemon in a separate story altogether. That way you get your lemon and won't get in trouble at school for reading something with only about a chapter of smut in it. Look it up and I call it "Italy and Spain become one, da?" Ciao yaoi lovers.**


	5. New Lemon

**Me: Whoa, hey. There's new lemon. Look for it in my profile. It's called 'The Lemon for Broken Pairing-New Nation'. Catchy, huh? I like my work so please tell me what you think.**


	6. Back Together

**Me: I am really sorry for the lack of updates. School decided to give me a ton of stuff and my ideas and motivation are running. Hetalia not mine.**

* * *

For the next few weeks, Italy and Spain did what most new lovers do. Eat, sleep, watch TV, read, go on walks, and most importantly have sex and lots of it. Though one day, about three weeks after the two couples broke up, Italy and Spain we're cooking when a hard knock was heard on the door. Italy got up to answer. It was weird to the both of them. To each other, most of the world didn't exist until just now. When Italy happily pulled open the door his smile faded.

"Uh...Germany?" Italy gasped. Germany was a mess. Hair unkempt, eyes read with bags under them, and his shirt was untucked with a few stains on them. Was this the same man he'd left a short three weeks ago? Is this what happens when they separate?

"I-Italy, I'm...so sorry!" Germany stuttered while a tear fell down his cheek.

"Feli, who's there?" Spain walked up to Spain and hugged Italy from behind. When he looked up he saw the mess of a nation. "Um..Ludwig. Why don't you come in?" Spain gestured to the blonde German. Germany nodded and stumbled inside. Italy sat down in front of Germany and twiddles his thumbs. Spain sat down next to Italy.

"Vell, Guten tag." Germany stuttered, obviously not in his best condition.

Spain was about to say something when the oven (thankfully) dinged, meaning the lasagna was ready. That left Italy and Germany alone. At first, Italy uncomfortably tried his best to look everywhere except at Germany. The Italian had no choice but to break the silence.

"Ve...How have you been?" Italy asked.

Germany was a bit gazing off, so the sudden conversation startled him.

"Vell...um...I'm ze same I guess. I see you're vell." Germany said with an uneven tone and his tired, blue eyes never met Italy's. Italy nodded at the statement. He had the growing need to cry. A small tear escaped his closed eyes. Germany was still prone to his old habits of protecting his ex and he walked the five feet distance of the couch where Italy was seated and the armchair where Germany sat. Gingerly, Germany wiped a tear from Italy's cheek and without even thinking, he kissed Italy's forehead. Given the oh, so perfect timing, Spain had just walked back in.

"Italia, Alemania! (Germany in Spanish.) We have lasagna!" Spain happily sang from the entrance where the living room led into the dining room. He had his eyes closed until Germany's lips just lifted off Italy's forehead. Germany stared at Spain. Spain stared at Italy. Italy stared at Germany. The usual happy expression that Spain wore was a mix of depressing denial and maniacal. Germany already had a speech prepared for what he didn't know would be his worst challenge: feelings.

"Italy you were right. I'm too strict and I don't know how to love you enough. You try to match my way of living when it should be me matching how you live. You're so fun, you're cooking is amazing, but it doesn't compare to how sweet you are. Please take me back. Iche libe dich." To finish off, as if this encounter wasn't awkward enough, Germany took Italy's face in his hands and kissed him desperately. During the kiss, Italy had phased out and couldn't stop himself from kissing back. Spain snapped and ran, like a bull, to Germany and knocked him to the floor. Germany got up and had somewhat regained his dignity and as Spain was about to go in for a second charge, Germany held his fist just right so when Spain went close enough, he got a punch in the gut. Spain doubled over and as Germany was about to kick Spain, Italy interjected, "Stop!"

Both nations stopped and looked at the crying Italian.

"Spagna! Germania! I don't want you two to fight over something so pointless."

"Was?" "Qué?" (What in German and Spanish.) The two nations looked at the Italian with confused faces.

"You don't need to fight over who I love."

"Who is it?" Germany and Spain asked at the same time. Italy got up, walked in front of the other two and kissed Spain on the cheek. Spain smiled and Germany grimaced. Then Italy whispered in Spain's ear.

"Mi displace." (I'm sorry in Italian.)

Spain knew enough Italian from raising Romano, and he knew what Italy was sorry for. Then Italy walked to the German, who was turned away from the other two, and gently turned the German's gaze to face his eyes that were open. Then Italy closed the gap between their lips and hugged him tight. When they broke apart, Italy looked to Spain and spoke.

"Lo siento." (I'm sorry in Spanish.)

"Does zis mean...?" Germany asked. Italy nodded and looked to Spain again.

"Ciao." (Bye in Italian.) Italy said as he left with his hand intertwined with Germany's. Spain sat down on the couch and cried for about four and a half hours. When his stomach reminded him that there was lasagna he ate it and didn't even notice it was cold.

That night, the Spaniard was sitting alone in a corner, crying while drinking some Spanish wine, a knock was heard on the door. He finished gulping down his sorrowful wine and proceeded to open the door. When the door was opened, Romano was standing there with a bag of apology tomatoes.

Spain sniffed, "Romano?"

"Sí. I came back. I'm sorry." Romano grumbled under his breath. Spain leaped and attacked Romano with many kissed and hugs. Romano, for once, returned the action. When Spain let go, Romano handed him the bag of perfect tomatoes. Spain decided to not mention he had been sleeping with his brother.

"Sorry for pushing you to do something you weren't in the mood for."

"I should stop acting like I hate you when...I...um..." Romano grumbled under his breath. "Ti amo..." He said quietly. Spain still heard and hugged him tight.

"Are you hungry? I have lasagna." Spain asked and pointed to the table where a large container or lasagna lay. Romano nodded and ate while Spain watched intently. He wanted to make sure that this Italian wouldn't leave. While the northern half was sweet, the southern half had some spice to him that always dares you take another bite.

* * *

**Me: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand fluff! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but school is being a killer to me. I hope you tell me your thought. More chapters will come. I promise there will be a full-on Mpreg. Thank you and goodnight!**


End file.
